Learning to Live
by ImmortalDeath1334
Summary: Angelique is a young girl who has just been turned by Dracula...what happens when she meets a young women in the woods who has been injured in a fight and why is Dracula so attached to this women....DraculaOC and OC
1. Angelique's POV

**Disclaimer: We own no one but Angelique and Kaylin!!**

**Please go to the homepage Kaylin and Angelique's descriptions are there!!**

**Okay I thought I should let everyone know who reads this that Kaylin will be Dracula's love interest in this. Angelique will be his daughter of sorts! Kaylin P.S. I am posting this for Angelique!! **

Top of Form

I m riding with my parents into the countryside my dad likes these weird trips. I could care less. My parents have been drinking like fishes as it is the only thing they can do together now a days. I hate it when my dad drinks. The only reason I came is because I love riding my motorcycle around the cabin we are headed to.  
Wow the mountains in winter are the best.  
"Angelique, girl pay attention!" My mom is screaming at me.  
"Yeah mom I heard you, dont drive so close to the edge."  
I can see the cabin cresting the mountain. It is a remodeled wooden log cabin. It has high vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows, its exterior looks like the old fashion mud and log design. I pray to a higher power as I touch the Celtic cross I burned into the skin on my wrist at the age of 13, that all goes well.  
We arrive at the cabin and its smell of cedar and red oak is so calming. I look around the place has two huge bedrooms. This will be the last time we visit for a while my mother is having a baby in 4 months.  
"Well, Well what do you think leak?" My dad proudly asks, standing in the doorway to the cabin with his hands on his hips. He calls me leak because he refuses to call any child of his and any angel like name that acts so weird. Humph, his words not mine. Sometimes I think he would rather have had boy. But hey that is not my problem.   
Angelique

Bottom of Form


	2. Angelique POV

**Disclaimer: We own no one but Angelique and Kaylin!!**

**Please go to the homepage Kaylin and Angelique's descriptions are there!!**

Top of Form

Top of Form

It is getting late I'm on my way to bed I need to meditate before I sleep or demons will hunt my dreams. You think I'm kidding I keep having this recurring dream Where I am walking along a graveyard with a man of great power. He is like no other but hey if I tire myself out meditating Ill be fine. I walk past the door to the den. My parents are in another heated discussion. Something tells me to eavesdrop. So I do. What I heard I will never forget for as long as I exist on this plain.  
My mother sits on the sofa biting her nails. "Dear she is fine. She is a teen we have sheltered her of course she would not act like us when we were her age. Every era has its differences."  
"I love Leak, but honey she is weird and the guys at my work place are all ways teasing me, about her scorching herself. I'm damn tired of being the butt of her friend's jokes. Besides we have to think of our new born. I have to tell you I was kind of worried there for a minute. I can't stop hiding her we can't. Its time we send that girl where she belongs. I know why she scorched herself she was angry at me."  
"What did you do tease her, if that was it she sure didn't let it go quickly"  
I never thought my dad would fess up to what he did to me but it was going to happen my father was gonna tell my mother and she was going to leave him I just knew it. I crouched low so I could hear better. He moves closer to my mother. "Sherri I'm so sorry but I can't have her black mailing me when I win the presidency." Sit down my father was trembling I just knew he was gonna chicken out. He sits down on the love seat with his hands on his knees looking straight ahead. "Sherri, four years ago I, you were out of town tending to your mother," He flicks his shoulder length auburn hair and stands pacing across the room. He opens his best friend an amber liquid. He fills the glass takes a huge swig and continues. "Sherri I slept with Leak, she was to have a child but I forced her to get an abortion. This is our last chance to get rid of her before my chance at being President is shattered I mean we have insurance on her."  
What my mother said after hearing this was unbelievable to me. "We can do it tonight did you bring something like a drug or are we just going to slaughter her and blame it on a bear."

"We are in the wild I knew you were on my side of course babe, I loved you before she was born and I will love you when she is gone." They kissed they were going to try and kill me I had to go I had to go now. I run out of the cabin I can't take this stuff anymore. Its stupid my own blood parents want me dead so they can live the American dream so my dad can have a chance at being president my mother is willing to go along so she can be first lady. Well fine I'm out of here. I see my dad in the distance behind me I mount my bike and gun the engine and speed off into the night.  
Silent tears stream down my porcelain face. I check my review mirror and my dad is gaining on me. He is throwing things at me trying to make me stop.  
Something strikes me on the arm it stings but I keep going. About 10 yards ahead of me I see a figure I swivel to miss it and slam into the side of the hill. I'm ok but my bike has just slid down the hill. I get up and try to take off on foot. My dad speeds up and grabs me. He's yelling at me and dragging me alone by my hair. I scream for help.  
"Who is gonna hear you girl? I hope you liked the ride up here. See I was gonna off ya in ya sleep but you want it this way" As we round a sharp turn he lets me go I am freefalling off the side of the hill. The jagged rocks and gravel scrap my skin as I dive down down I try a last ditch effort to turn around so I wont hit head first when I land as I turn my body blackness consumes me.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. POV Angelique

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

A Lone figure stalks his prey in an elevation even higher than the little log cabin. Though the figure never interfered before, tonight was a time for action.  
"How dare he defile my sacred lands." with that said in a hollow tone the figure disappeared from sight.  
As the Father returns from the edge where he threw away his daughter A man appears in his path. 'How dare you stand here when you are the one that should have perished?"  
"Look pal. I don't have time for trick or treat." The father tries to move forward.  
When you first arrived you smelled of dishonor. "You shall die on this night for the great injustice you carried out on the innocent." Dracula slowly approaches the man. He tilts he head sideways.  
The father jumps back and into a fighting stance. He swings, Dracula vanishes and appears on the other side of him. "Look holy roller she ain't no innocent. I made sure of that."  
"You like to prey upon ones smaller than yourself." Dracula's tone was indignant as he slashes at the father with beast like claws. The man looks down at his chest and can see his heart beating Dracula quickly reaches in to the fathers chest cavity and pulls out his heart while it still beats in his hand he crushes it in front of the fathers eyes . The man crumples to the ground. Dracula feeds on the man he knows to bring the child back properly she will need a lot of his life force.  
Dracula angrily stalks into the cabin the woman takes one look at the bloody man with beast like claws and screams a blood curdling scream. Dracula closes the door. Behind him and locks it.  
Within seconds he has pinned Sherri down in the sofa. "You did not scream or beg for you daughters life. Why do you scream in vain to save your own?"  
"Do not scream do not do anything just relax. Your fate has been sealed."  
Sherri looks into the piercing blue eyes and relaxes as if under a spell. She stills her fight and Dracula bends down and feeds on her. Sherri's body involuntarily jerks in spasm from her life's blood being drained. One breath held and released as she succumbs to her death. Dracula finishes and with a thought both husband and wife disappear.  
Dracula soon finds Angelique at the bottom of the mountain. He takes a hold of her and pulls her limp form up against him taking her up into the sky in his pure hell beast form up higher than the mountain he enters his castle and lays her down on a metal Celtic symbol that strongly resembles the brand on her arm in his infirmary.  
He tilts her head back and opens her mouth. He then speaks in a calm tone. "for there are innocents, who, fear to speak, for the fallen and the weak. Arise my child arise and except you place. Drink from me for I am the master of the undead Arise I command it" with that Angelique's body twitches Dracula cuts his wrist and holds it over Angelique's mouth. Her blue lips regain color as she rises and drinks heavily of her master's power.   
"Cease and deist this action you shall live forever as my child."


	4. Kaylin POV

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

**This is Kaylin's POV**

**100 years earlier Somewhere in England**

I stalked through the forest following the ancient (NOT a vampire more like a warlock if you will but much older) that had been terrorizing the village I had be staying in. I hadn't bothered with it till now because he had inadvertently tried to kill me (although that wouldn't have happened cause I am an immortal but still) and well let's just say that pissed me off.  
"I can feel you, you slimly little git" I yelled out. "Just show your self and I will make your death much less painful"  
"Why would I do that" he asked.  
Stupid twat, just let me know where he is hiding I thought to my self as I crept towards him deciding on what I would do. I decided to play dumb and pretend I didn't know where he was hiding.  
"Because if you don't I will make it as painful as I possibly can" I replied then added. "You have no idea the type of power I posses."  
Tired of waiting I snuck up on him easily and tapped his shoulder. He spun around and looked at me, I was still in human form and he laughed thinking that defeating me would be easy.  
"You think you can defeat me?" He asked laughing but he soon stopped laughing and his eyes grew wide as I transformed into my ultimate form not realizing that we had an audience (any guess as to who it might me?). My metallic sliver eyes and silver hair were more than enough to let this ancient know who and what I was. (an: I need to add one more piece to her back ground, there are many other ultimates (ultimates for anyone who was wondering are created for the essence of either the sun of the moon) in the world but Kaylin as a direct daughter of both the sun and the moon is by far the most powerful, the ultimates hail her as their princess, this will become important later in the story)  
"What about now do you think you can defeat me now" I sneered at him.  
"Yes you're just a princess who just went in to deep" he sneered back. Angered with this imbecile beyond belief I telekinetically threw him about 10 feet. He stood up and sent an energy ball at me but I just raised my hand and stopped it then sent it flying back towards him, he blinked away before it hit him. In my ultimate state I knew everything that was happening around me (although I still didn't know I was being watched) I felt him blink back in behind me I whipped around and slashed at him with one of my sais (picture of it in the results please look at it so you understand what it is cause it is going to come up a lot in the future) but be jumped back so he just missed being hit. Starting to get fed up with him I started throwing fire balls at him, the water (she can control the elements of earth) and finally having enough I let the moon that was shining down on me regenerate my body then I let that light take over, creating a sonic wave of pure light generate from my body it tore through him in a matter of seconds causing him a incinerate. Returning to my human form after literally becoming a ball of light my legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground and once again let my mothers light (aka the moon) regenerate my body. Standing up I walked quietly back to the village and returned to the inn I was staying at deciding at first light I would be leaving the village to continue to try to find the one place that I belong.

**Dracula's POV**

For years I had watched the beauty that below me stalked an ancient that I had tried to kill her. I myself would like nothing better than to swoop down and tear him limb from limb for trying to hurt my dark and enchanting beauty. Many believe I have no heart but it is not true, it is only encased in ice. Ice that she and another I have foreseen in my future (AKA Angelique) will be able to break through. But for now she must not know I am here. I look back down and see her walking towards where her prey hides. I listen through their verbal shouting match and once again start to lose my temper when he calls her "A princess who got in to deep" but watching my love lose her temper and sending him flying was something I quite enjoyed (I am not trying to make Dracula seem like a stalker because that is not the case. He is just looking out for the woman he loves although she knows nothing about him YET). After watching them battle back and forth she finally had enough and I watched as her body became a ball of light and watched as a sonic wave of light resonated from her body. I watched as the ancient is completely incinerated and I watch as my love collapses to the ground over come with worry I am ready to show myself and rush to my loves aid when I notice a pale glow begin to form around her body and I quickly realize her mother is regenerating her daughter's body. I watch as she stands up and starts back towards the village she is staying at knowing that she will leave at first light. I drop down to the ground and quickly teleport back to my empty castle and wait for the day when my future loves come to me. One to become like my daughter and the other to become my wife.


	5. Both POV

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

**This is in both Kaylin and Angelique's POV**

**Angelique's POV**

Well it has been four whole years since my rebirth. At least that's what my new father calls it. Though I am not his biological daughter I owe my life or at least (my new one) to a great powerful man named Dracula. I remember it like it was mere days ago instead of 4 years. I hit the bottom of the mountain thinking of the surreal place that hunted my dreams every night. Though I could not speak before I lost all senses my last thought as a human was simply help me As my mind faded a warn sensation touched my face by me being too tired to resist I relaxed and let death take me.  
The next thing I know the yearning to move hits me. Again with the warm sensation it ran up and down my body. I could think again my mind was cloudy and my body was healing itself. I lay there staring up at a dark haired blue eyed mid to late thirties man standing over me. He said something to me but I stayed still. Suddenly I latched on to him and drank his blood I couldn't get enough he finally removed his arm from my mouth. The next day he taught me how to hunt. He told me lots of things that I thought were pure myth. I guess I freaked out a little not because of him but the whole immortal thing was really kicking my butt.  
I being the morbid person I am tried too test the immortal theory. One thing I'm not too proud. When dad told me I was immortal I was not the best example of how one should act. I'm not saying what I did but I think you can guess for your self it was stupid, I was under the drinking age and there was no risk of alcohol poisoning. Yeah you guessed it I drank 3 gallons of Jack Daniels. I don't care if you are a god that will put you on your ass for a few days. Dad was livid. I thought I would run in my room and lock the door. Well that's when I found out it was new ball game and he had the upper hand. I lay on my new bed in my new room. Ignoring him thinking I had locked him out. Hey it worked with my mortal parents. Well that was the day I found out that my new dad had the power of shape shifter he turned into a red mist and floated over the door and continued yelling at me. To say I never tried that again would be a gross understatement.  
I don't know what keeps telling me to visit my rebirth site and by today being the birthday of my rebirth what better day. I've been getting these headaches like something big is gong to happen. Before you ask, no I am not what you would call psychic. I can smell other immortals of all kinds and I can sense vibration for miles away. There it goes again a tingling something is coming and fast.  
I have to see that site today. I stand in my window over looking the mountain I lean out of the window I release my wings they are leathery my wing span is 20 feet across and I can make them disappear. It turns out that the reason my rebirth was so successful was because my ancestors were wizards and hell riders. I let the wind collect under my wings and carry me off into the air. I soar about a mile away from the castle and land. I make my wings disappear and sit on the very rock my head hit when I landed four years ago. I sense something it's getting closer and closer still. 

I hear battle cries and feel sonic energy being exchanged. I slowly walk toward the sensation. I stop dead in my tracks and hide behind a boulder. Two majestic forces battle it out one is clearly female. Now what she is fighting still eludes me. I sense that this is a battle of good and evil.

**Kaylin's POV**

For a little over a hundred years since our last encounter I have traveled from Europe to the Middle East and have finally returned to where I grew up Romania. Now I don't have the Romanian accent cause I spent most of my life in Europe so my accent has a characteristic from each place that I lived. I am once again following a demon through the woods outside of the village that Anna Valerious once lived. I met her once never really liked her and views towards vampires. Now back to that demon I know he is around here cause I can feel him near by (one of my powers is to be able to sense other mystical being that are near by but I seem to have a problem sensing vampires). Walking towards the direction I am being drawn to I am ambushed by the demon and knocked back several feet. Standing up I quickly transform into my ultimate state and begin to fight back. This time it is not as easy as I am used to it being, I already have quite a few gashes and a couple of them are bleeding pretty bad. I finally get the upper hand and am able to vanquish the demon. Ready to collapse when I notice a girl who looks to be about 17 standing there but quickly I realize that she is a vampire. She starts toward me with a look of pure concern in her eyes as she stops she kneels down next to me and begins to survey the damage that has been done, when she has finished she looks up at me and says

**Third Person POV**

The fight is over good has triumphed but at what price. Angelique felt that sense she watched the battle and good did win out she had to help the female immortal. Carefully as to not be attacked she moves toward the downed female. Their gazes lock. Angelique slowly bends down checking out where the gashes are the worst. She knew that this woman needed help.

"You need help you are not regenerating as you should be. There is place not far from just because I can't help you I my father can I just know it." Angelique's bravado was failing her she had offered her fathers help but she now wondered how she was going to get this woman to the castle. She had mastered flight for herself but she was afraid of trying to hold the much taller woman while flying.  
"I live nearby but there is no way to get you up there" Angelique replied. "I think I have a enough power to get us there" The other female replied. "Please take my hand you will have to be my guide" Angelique took the females hand and they disappeared in a swirl of pale white light.  
Reappearing in the castle, Angelique hurries to find Dracula knowing that he is the only one who can help this woman.  
"Father, Father" Angelique runs into the den "Father where are you?" before Dracula can respond Angelique describes what she saw and the woman involved. Upon her describing the woman laying in the infirmary of the castle Dracula dashes out of the room Angelique on his heels.

Walking into the infirmary Dracula stops dead in his tracks there laying in a bed badly hurt is his love. Angelique turns to Dracula after seeing him stop and asks. "I take it you know her father?" not answering he quickly walks over to her and checks the wounds. Healing her would be the easy part but he had no idea how much blood she had lost. He healed her then picked her up gently he carried her to one of the guest rooms near his room and gently laid her down on the bed. Dracula knew she would not awaken till the next night when her body had fully regenerated. Dracula and Angelique stayed with her until sunrise before they had to retire to their rooms but before leaving Dracula gently kissed his sleeping beauty's lips.


	6. Kaylin's POV

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for disclaimer**

**Kaylin's POV**

I awoke slightly dazed and took in my surroundings. I was lying on a large four poster bed with black silk sheets and a warm black comforter. The room was done in mostly dark blue and black with hints of a dark red color. I looked to my right and saw the girl that had helped what I believed was yesterday, I gently shook her awake. She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Oh you're awake, Father will be so happy" She exclaimed.  
"Umm... Where am I?" I asked slightly confused.  
"Oh you are in my father's castle"  
"Oh" I replied still a little dazy as to what had happened. Sitting there for a second my head cleared and I remembered everything.  
"Umm...could you help me up please?" I asked her.  
"Uh okay, but just for a few minutes" She replied to me. She gently helped me to my feet and I walked over to the window and opened it hoping to let my mother's healing light encompass me but to my dismay there was a new moon tonight. I walked back over to the bed and lay back down. I then realized I did not know this girls name.  
"You know I never did get your name" I said looking at her.  
"My name is Angelique" She replied. "What is your name?"  
"Kaylin, but everybody calls me Lin" I replied back then remembered her saying something about me being in her father's castle. "You said I was in your father's castle, where is he?"  
"Oh right I should go and get him" She said as she stood up and left the room.

**Dracula's POV**

I had sent Angelique to my love's room to with her until she woke up. I sat in me study reading when Angelique came running into the room. She quickly told me that the woman had awoken. I followed Angelique back towards the room but before she could enter I told her to go back to her own room while I talked to the woman by myself for a few minute. She begrudgingly went to her room and I walked into the room my love was in. I walked in and saw her lying on the bed looking around. I spoke softly as to not scare her.  
"I am glad to see you are awake" she looked over at me and smiled.

**Kaylin's POV**

I was looking around the room when I heard a soft yet firm voice speak from behind me.  
"I am glad to see you are awake" I looked over to where the voice came from and smiled. There standing by the door was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.  
"Hi" I said as I looked him over discreetly. He was wearing a black military style shirt and coat and black dress style pants.  
"Hello, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia" He said. My eyes widened as I realized who he was he was Count Dracula. Deciding to play it cool I replied to him.  
"I am Kaylin Matthews"  
"I trust you know who I am" he asked.  
"Yes I know who you are" I replied then realized I had no idea how long I had been out. "How long have I been out?"  
"About a day" He replied coming over and sitting in a chair by my bed. We talked for a couple of hours before he told me to go to sleep because I couldn't stop yawning. My last thought after he left and before I feel asleep was I can't believe I have already started to fall in love with him.


End file.
